


Switch

by ashes0909, FestiveFerret



Series: Held: Season 2 [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Control Games, Dom/sub, M/M, Role Reversal, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: "Today I am all yours. As in - you can do whatever you want with me, make me do whatever you want. The kind of control I usually have... is all yours." Tony plucked Steve's collar off the dresser and spun it around his fingers.





	Switch

"I," Tony said, sidling up until Steve could feel the heat radiating off of him, "am all yours today."

Steve smiled. "You're all mine every day, Tony."

"Ah, yes, true. But not like this." Tony hooked his thumb over Steve's waistband, lighting up the nerves around Steve's hip. "Today I am  _ all  _ yours. As in - you can do whatever you want with me, make me do whatever you want. The kind of control I usually have... is all yours." Tony plucked Steve's collar off the dresser and spun it around his fingers.

Steve's throat went dry. "You - you'll wear that for me?"

"If you want me to. I'll do anything." Tony looked up at him from under his eyelashes.

And, wow, it was a bit overwhelming. It wasn't something he'd ever thought to want, and not something he'd want all the time, he liked going down for Tony too much to want to be in charge, but for today, for this once? It was appealing.

"You sure?" he couldn't help but ask.

Tony nodded. "We've got our safeword. And I trust you. And we don't have to do anything…  _ special. _ Even if you just want me to kneel for you or suck you off, or maybe you want to see me wearing something particular? But if you don't want to, or you don't want to today, that's okay too. Just giving you the opportunity."

Choice wasn't something Steve generally had a lot of in their bedroom, and most of the time it would be a sour thought, but he found himself wondering what it would feel like, to have Tony under  _ his  _ hands for once. "Okay… I'm a bit nervous, though. I don't know what I'm doing."

"That's alright, love." Tony drew him into a soft, warm kiss. "You can't do it wrong. We're just enjoying each other's company."

That made Steve smile, and he held Tony up against him, rubbing his nose into his hair. "Okay. I can try."

Tony tilted his chin back to kiss Steve's neck. "Anything you want," he breathed.

"Can I… can I tie you up?"

"Absolutely."

"Would you like that?"

Tony nodded slowly. "I would. Very much."

"Okay. Uh… take off your clothes and get on the bed." Steve bit his lip as soon as the command slipped out, vibrating with a new kind of tension.

"Yes, sir," Tony snapped back with a cheeky smirk and a raise of his eyebrow - and how could Steve have ever thought he'd be demure and submissive? This was going to be interesting.

Tony worked his way down his buttons, revealing one inch of skin at a time, then he pushed his shirt back off his shoulders. It fell to the floor. He popped the button on his pants and rolled the zipper down, Steve's eyes tracing the movement, then pushed his pants over his hips to join his shirt. Tony took a step back, hooked both thumbs in his briefs and paused.

Steve waited, but when Tony didn't move, he said, "Take them off, Tony," dropping his voice low and firm like Tony's did when he ordered Steve around.

Tony's eyebrows shot up and his smirk deepened. He pushed down, baring himself to Steve, then stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed.

Steve went to the closet and opened the drawer where Tony kept most of the bondage gear. It would be wonderful to see Tony wrapped in crosses and twists of the soft rope that Tony used on him, but Steve didn't know how to tie the patterns and worried about hurting Tony by mistake. Instead, he selected a set of padded cuffs that would connect to the headboard with lightweight chains. There were four of them, so Steve could clip his legs down too. 

And then what?

There were so many options. Steve's cock hardened, still trapped in his jeans, as possibilities flickered through his mind. What did he even want? Did Tony struggle with this every time he had Steve naked and laid out on his bed? Looking at this massive closet filled with goodies without a clue what he wanted to do? Steve wanted to do all of it, everything, even though the thought of being in charge still set nervous butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

In the end, Steve grabbed a vibrating plug - cheeks heating at the thought of Tony writhing on it - the cuffs, a cock sleeve, and a thin gag. He paused at the selection of whips and canes, but he didn't know how to use them safely and wasn't sure it was something Tony would like. He wanted to keep it simple, enjoyable for both of them. 

Back in the bedroom, Tony was lying on his side, eyes snapping to Steve when he walked in. He was half-hard, and it thrilled Steve that he was excited for this too. He didn't want it to just be a present for him; he wanted it to be for both of them.

"I'm going to tie you to the bed," he said, because he didn't know where Tony's lines were and didn't want to accidentally cross them. Tony always seemed to just  _ know _ which way to push Steve, what he'd want and how he'd want it, and that was his gift, but Steve would have to tread more carefully. He had to be sure.

Tony lay flat, offering one arm to Steve. "Alright, champ. Nice and tight." His voice was a low purr that rumbled through Steve's chest.

Steve took Tony's arm and clipped the cuff around it and adjusted it until it was snug but not cutting off his circulation. He ran the chain around the post of the headboard and clipped that to the loop on the cuff. The short line pulled Tony's arm taut, showing off the bulge of his bicep and the curve of his pec. Steve traced a finger from his bound wrist to his nipple and grinned when Tony shuddered.

"You going to tickle me?"

Steve quirked an eyebrow at him. Was that something he'd like? "Not my plan."

"Well. Wouldn't want to ruin the plan. I'm all yours gorgeous."

"All mine…" Steve swung his leg over Tony's hips, straddled him for a moment, then continued over until he was kneeling on his other side. He cuffed his other wrist and clipped it up as well. Tony shifted and settled, rocking his hips up and down until he was comfortable. And, wow, there certainly was something incredible about seeing his lover trapped like that, laid out for him, beautiful and available and… owned.

Possession flushed hot through Steve's veins, and he reached out again for his collar that Tony had left on the bedside table. "You'll really wear this for me?"

"I'll do whatever you want."

Steve eased the end of the collar under Tony's neck then worked the clasp into place at the front. Sized for Steve, it sat a bit loose on Tony, hanging down to press on the front of his throat. The red and gold and vibranium should have looked like it was back at home on Tony, but instead, Steve felt a deep, intense thrum of ownership at the sight. Tony was wearing his collar. Not just wearing it, but giving in to it, giving in to Steve. He was  _ his.  _

"You look beautiful like that."

Tony beamed. "Thank you."

Steve touched the collar lightly with two fingers then shuffled down Tony's body to give his ankles the same treatment he'd given his wrists. When Tony was fully tied down, spread-eagled on the bed, Steve stood up and surveyed his work. Tony's tan skin was on full display. His cock was completely hard now, and a bead of precome welled up at the tip. Steve let his eyes rest on Tony, warm and appreciative, but distant, and Tony squirmed, hips lifting and settling again, each of his limbs testing the strength of the cuffs. 

Now that he had him tied down and waiting, Steve didn't know what to do with him. Performance anxiety churned his stomach again and he swallowed heavily, his gaze jumping from Tony to the pile of toys he'd brought in from the closet. Should he use one of those?

"You okay?" Tony asked softly, and Steve looked to him again. This was  _ Tony  _ after all. Steve couldn't be anything but good for him.

He smiled. "I'm great. You look wonderful like that. Just trying to decide which thing I want to start with..." Steve sat on the edge of the bed and rested his hand just above Tony's knee. He stroked up his thigh. "I can't believe you plan all these scenes out so effortlessly for us. Now that it's up to me, I suddenly realize how much work it is."

Tony shrugged, which was a distinctly funny motion while tied up. "I enjoy it. It doesn't feel like work to me. In fact, imagining what I'm going to do to you is almost as fun as doing it. Gives me something to do during long…  _ hard  _ meetings."

Steve's mind flashed with images of Tony in a meeting, rock hard in his perfectly-pressed suit, thinking about his tongue or his hands on Steve, cock deep inside him. A throb of want shuddered south and Steve shifted up to straddle Tony, his cock rubbing against Steve's ass. Steve bent and kissed him. "Maybe I can give you a few new things to daydream about."

"Steve…"

Steve swallowed the rest of Tony's words with a deeper, harder kiss as he reached out at random with one hand, until his fingers closed around the vibrating plug. He pulled back a few inches and held it up. "Okay?"

Tony nodded. "Perfectly okay."

Steve fumbled with the other hand for the lube then shuffled down the bed until he knelt between Tony's legs. He squirted the lube on the toy and on his fingers then brushed one fingertip over Tony's hole.

Tony gasped and arched up, eyes fluttering shut. Steve pressed his fingertip in, easing him loose, waiting for Tony to relax. As soon as he was ready, Steve slid the toy in, working it slowly into place while Tony moaned under his touch. Steve stroked his thumb along the inside of Tony's thigh, reveling in smooth skin and the tight pull of muscles every time he fought his bonds. Steve picked up the remote for the plug and turned it on to low, Tony gasping and arching when it buzzed to life.

"You look amazing like that." 

"You going to make me wait, Steve? Make me suffer?" Tony fixed his challenging gaze on Steve. 

"I was thinking more… using your body to get me off, but if you wanted….”

“Whatever you want, I -” Tony moved, like he forgot he was bound, then broke off with a gasp as the plug shifted inside him. 

With a bit of a shuffle, Steve was able to strip his shirt and kick his pants and underwear off the edge of the bed, Tony's gaze hot on him as he bared each inch of skin. Naked, he leaned back on his heels and watched for a moment before pressing the remote again, making the plug buzz harder. Steve wanted to see what he’d look like, taken by surprise. “I want all of you.” Steve dragged a hand up Tony’s inner thigh, around his hip, over his ribs, and teased at the edge of his nipples. “Can I?” Steve didn’t wait for a reply, leaning forward instead to run his tongue along the flushed nub. 

Tony’s eyes had closed, but at the contact he snapped them open and met Steve’s gaze with a gasp, his chin pressed awkwardly against his chest as he fought his bonds to try and get a better look. “Oh yeah,” Tony whispered. “Just like that. Taste, take what you want.”

Steve bit, lightly, just to make Tony gasp again, which he did, beautifully. It was a rush, new yet familiar, because he still couldn’t believe that he was the one making Tony writhe in pleasure. Tony was tied up and helpless under Steve, every gasp and moan was because of something he chose to do, something he decided, and he knew he couldn't make the wrong choice, not when it came to Tony. 

He pulled back from Tony’s chest, then, using just a bit of super-solider speed, moved. Between breaths Steve was straddling him again, one hand digging into Tony’s hair and the other on his hip.

“Fuck.” Tony’s lifted his hips, unabashedly rubbing against Steve. “That was hot.” 

Steve smirked, feeling warm all over; he wanted more. He wanted to make Tony curse and writhe again. He used the hand in Tony’s hair to tug his head to the side and reveal the smooth length of his neck. “I’m glad you think so,” Steve whispered before running a line of biting kisses down to his collarbone. Goosebumps erupted in their wake, and Steve nuzzled into them, marveling at the effect he was having on Tony. Steve’s hips jerked, finding tantalizing pressure when his cock shifted along Tony’s. He brought a hand down, wrapping around them both, and under him, Tony shook in his bondage. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve said as he stroked. “So good to me.” Steve could get lost in this, stroke and slide against Tony’s cock until they both found sweet relief. But in all the heat there was a deep ache to have Tony in every way possible, and he wanted more.

“I want to ride you. How you look, all laid out. I want -”

“God,  _ yes. _ But you better hurry, I won’t last much longer, not with how fucking amazing that huge hand of yours feels.”

Steve smirked. “In a minute.”

Tony groaned. “Oh you -” 

Steve cut him off again with super-soldier speed, twisting his hand around the head of his cock before pulling away entirely. He reached out and ran a finger along the edge of the collar where soft skin meet firm leather, before rising to hover over Tony’s lap. He reached for the lube. Tony’s cock was already so wet from his precome but Steve still stroked a slick layer down his length. Tony would’ve prepped him with more than a few hasty fingers barely stretching him open, but Steve could take it rough. He wanted the burn and the stretch, and he wanted to surprise Tony, too.

Steve moaned at the first feel of Tony pushing past his rim, hissed as he continued sliding, the pleasure-pain of Tony simultaneously opening him up and filling him whole. When he bottomed out, he stilled, taking a moment to adjust and look down at the man pinned under him. There was a flush of red down his neck and over his chest, his hands were fisted around the bed frame, a layer of sweat dampening his brow. 

Steve did that. 

He watched closely as he started to rock. Under him, Tony shifted his hips, every other thrust brushing against Steve's prostate and making him see sparks. Steve knew he could stop the motion with a simple hand on Tony’s hips, but it felt so good that he let him.  _ He let him _ . 

"Tony I -" It was almost too much, that control, and for a moment he felt wildly out of his own self, but when he met Tony's eyes, they were the same dark, heated eyes he was used to holding on to.

"You feel incredible," Tony murmured. "Beautiful. You take whatever you need, baby, just take it."

"Fuck -" Steve rolled his hips faster, not thinking about bringing Tony along with him, just using him to feel pleasure. Tony thrust his hips up in tiny jerks, cut off by how tightly he was spread across the bed. Steve fumbled for the remote and cranked it up, feeling the ghost of the vibrations that he was so familiar with echo through his own body. 

Steve folded down, bracing his hands on the mattress. He was so close - And then Tony moaned, rolled in place and gasped out, "I'm gonna come, Steve." And the thought of bringing Tony off like this, under his control was enough to push Steve over the edge. He kept moving his hips as he came, shooting stripes of white across Tony's chest and up over his chin, and Tony tumbled right after him, jerking up with a broken whine as he pumped his release into Steve's body.

"Oh god, oh god, please turn it off," Tony begged, whimpering, and Steve smacked the remote until it clicked off.

Tony panted under him, chest heaving up and down, and Steve barely had the energy to reach up and unclip the cuffs, releasing him before he folded over, Tony still buried deep in his ass. Tony immediately wrapped his arms around Steve's back and held him tightly, smearing Steve's come between their chests.

"Shh, shh, babe, you were amazing. That was amazing." Tony pressed kisses along the side of his face. Steve realized he was shaking.

"It was - I'm not - it was. Thank you."

Tony peeled him back, cupping either side of his face, until their eyes met. "Thank you. Stunning, really."

Steve huffed out a hysterical laugh, he was giddy and spinning. "Isn't this the part where I take care of you?"

Tony rolled his shoulder out with a groan. "Nah, we can take care of each other."

Together, they got Tony unclipped, Steve whimpering when he finally slipped free of his slick hole, and made it to the shower. As the water rushed over them, Steve reached up and slipped two fingers in the collar that still hung around Tony's neck. "It looks really, really good on you. Like you're wearing my clothes."

Tony grinned. "Looks better on you. Would you like it back?"

And that was the important part of it all, that at the end of their games, Steve could have his safe place back, that Tony wouldn't need him to be in control all the time. He could let go again and be taken care of. "Yes, Tony," he whispered, lips pressed against the wet skin of Tony's cheek.


End file.
